


Betrayal

by castroglezGeo



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman who laughs - Freeform, But Worse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injustice all over again, Joker - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Sick Love, SuperBat, Superman goes nuts, batfamily, mad love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castroglezGeo/pseuds/castroglezGeo
Summary: "Betrayal and Murder. What would you do if the little you had in the world, everything you had was taken from you? Would you stay loyal to yourself, keep living and fighting, or would you give up to the endless pain and surrender to the world that has treated you and made you who you are?"





	1. Betrayal and Murder

**“Betrayal”**

 

“Tim…“ out of breath, he succumbed to his knees and hit the floor with a dry sound.

“…Jason” spoke quietly, most likely only being able to be heard by a very powerful ear. He was in shock, he knew that. All his body frozen, and yet, the breathing and heartbeat were off normal charts. His chest with the Bat symbol going fiercely up and down, as he felt the numbness race through all his being. With every second that went by, the scene in front of him was recorded in his memory and soul; with every second, the horrifying details were embodied in his memory and he knew that they would never leave him now. Just as it had happened with his parents.

“Damian… _Dick!_ ” and it hit him: his four pupils, dead in front of him. Murdered without mercy, all their bodies covered in their own blood. Died in a battle that should have never even take place to begin with. Their lives, most of the times full of pain, but in the end, they were on the right path and with their beloved ones.

His sons, his kids had been taken away from him once again, but now forever.

Batman’s body started shaking abnormally, the blood was boiling in his veins and the strength that had left him to his knees came back in a rush of adrenaline. With a single move he was back on his feet again and looked everywhere, until the figure he was looking for came down from the sky. The Dark Knight gave his back to his former sidekick’s bodies with the one of the most painful feeling he had ever experienced, and turned to face the Man of Steel.

“Bruce”

“Why on Earth would you do this?” He yapped aggressive. “Are you out of your mind?” continued, as he began to walk slowly but firmly towards the kryptonian. With his right hand reached to a pocket on the right flank of the belt and after releasing some security locks, pulled out the green kryptonite ring.

“Bruce, I don’t want to do this. Please, you’re not being rational.” Asked Superman sincerely, but without any real hope of his friend listening.

“YOU JUST KILLED MY SONS!” screamed as he probably had never done before. With the ring now on his middle finger, he quickened his pace.

Since Clark never moved from the spot he had landed in a few meters away, Bruce was close enough now and threw a hard right punch to Clark’s face, but the kryptonite hadn’t done its job yet, so he easily stopped him form the wrist and took advantage of the move to bring Batman just a few centimeters from his body.

“Please, Bruce, you must understand, I did this for you” As Batman tried and fought to free himself from him, the kryptonian stood still. “I did this because I love you”.

That look on his face was the one belonging to someone who’s truly worried. While sincere, even at the state of instability and pain Batman was in, he could tell that Superman had gone completely out of his mind.

“Believe me… If in any way I could had possibly avoided this, if this hadn’t be extremely necessary, this wouldn’t had happen.” Kept on talking; his breath landing on Bruce’s masked face. “But you won’t need any of them anymore. I was not about to let you keep this going. Do you want to know why I did it? Cause they endangered yourself. Aside from putting yourself at risk for people in general, I knew that you would go further away for all of the Robins. I know what they meant to you, I know the burden you carried for each and one of them, but Bruce, you don’t have to carry that anymore. You won’t need anybody, as I’ll be always by your side, watching over you, loving you.“ with his free hand he gently stroked the Bat’s face. “The world won’t need Batman either, as I will stop everyone who would be a reason for him to even exist. Bruce, be completely mine, and I promise you nothing will ever happen again”.

It was the truth.

It was Clark Kent’s insane truth. There wasn’t a single word he did not mean. He had thought it through, and as he realized his whish could be granted, he went ahead and did it. How could this had happened? Did this sick love of his really turned the Man of Steel into a paranoid and schizophrenic lover?

The kryptonian’s eyes were finally turning green by the effects of the ring. He only quickly blinked once and tried to hide his increasing weakness, but nothing could escape the trained eyes of the Batman. With a quick twist of his hand and wrist, the Bat freed himself and threw a punch directly to Superman’s left cheekbone. He fell a couple of meters on his back and instantly tried to fly to safety, but the Dark Knight’s reflexes were faster and better, and with the Batclaw trapped Superman’s feet together and threw him into the ground again. In a second Bruce was next to him and started to hit him with all the strength adrenaline had given him, and in all the spots he knew would cause more pain.

Clark tried to say a word, but Batman furious fists would just not allow him to. Horrified, he looked how the love for him that once existed in Bruce’s heart was completely gone, leaving him with all his emptiness and coldness Bruce had always lived with. Lead by anger, Bruce would not think of anything else but what has always be the fuel of his life.

“Revenge…” barely whispered the kryptonian.

The word froze the Dark Knight with his fist back up in the air. An emotion other than anger cut through his stomach and chest.

“All you do, over and over again, all you live for” started Clark, recovering himself a bit “is Revenge”.

Batman was still extremely angry, but doubt was taking over his mind and body. Was he losing himself to avenge once again?

“Enough, Bruce.”

Causing great damage and pain on his body, Superman used what was left of his energy and with his heat vision destroyed Batman’s kryptonite ring. Even when he almost fainted, he knew that soon enough would get his strength back.

He looked straight into Batman’s eyes, through the mask, and spoke with his insane and madly in love heart.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Bruce Wayne. I will not allow it” slowly, as he gained energy back, he stood up and stayed right in front of the Bat, less than a meter from each other. “You’ve done enough for Gotham, and for the world. It is not healthy that you keep on going with this. I’ll do it for you. I will take care of you and your city; I will take care of this world, as long as you’re by my side”.

Bruce had already bring both his arms to his flanks and left them there, without moving while he listened to his ‘friend’. Making a little pause, Superman slowly and gently removed the Bat’s mask to be able to face him directly, and continued.

“You no longer see me or think of me as Clark Kent, do you? “said patiently” That’s fine. That is actually better, as so far you had been the only one with whom I’ve been able to be my true self. I can be Kal-El with you. No human, no kryptonian, just Bruce Wayne’s lover”.

Very few times had Bruce not been able to speak or to react. He was stock there, listening to Clark’s nonsense. Superman’s voice and look was as sweet as it could had ever been. He was doing nothing but declaring his profound love for Bruce and the commitment to it. His eyes reflected nothing but pure and twisted love, and of course, that he believed all of that was right.

 

“Would you stay by my side, Bruce?”.

 

He needed to react, he needed to do something. To say something.

 

“Would you let Batman die and stay with me?”.

 

The color on Clark’s eyes was changing again. The green was losing the fight against the intense blue of the Man of Steel’s eyes.

 

“Would you?”.

 

That was not right.

 

Was it?

 

“Would you keep loving me? ”insisted, as he held out a hand.

 

 

Bruce was lost.


	2. I go Looney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... "I go Looney" is part of the soundtrack of Killing Joke, singed by Mark Hamill's Joker... hope you enjoy this!

He knew. Of course he knew, he was Batman, and Batman knew pretty much everything.

But you see, even though he was Batman, Bruce Wayne is only human, and as every other human does, he -rarely- makes mistakes too.

His mistake was that he was in denial. Not only WAS IT DENIAL of his own nightmares and thoughts of what could -and what did- happen, but also Lex Luthor's fears. However, here was a big difference between the two: Luthor had actually done something. He tried to stop Superman, he tried to warn the others several times but he would always be stopped, a few times even by Batman himself.

While he... he did nothing.

But it wasn't always like that. At the beginning, Bruce had contingency plans for everyone, including Batman and Superman themselves. He had a way to stop them both if the worst would happen. 

 

But that was, of course, before they fell in love.

Even when Batman's will got weakened thanks to the emotions he started feeling for the Man of Steel, he still decided that any kind of relationship non-work related would not be of any good for anyone, and so he locked his feelings away. As he had always done.

On the other hand, the kryptonian was stronger and persistent like never before. He made it clear since the moment he realized his feeling for the Dark Knight, that they would be together. That they should. Eventually, Kal-El found out that the Bat was wearing a mask and that indeed, in reality, loved him back.

But he would listen to no reason; Bruce tried. That time at the Watchtower he really did try to explain to Clark the danger of such relationship, that they should just focus on their vigilante and hero job and move on. Instead the kryptonian allowed his love for Bruce to take over and took Bruce for the first time; kind of against his will, kinda silently relieved.

That one time was the beginning of the end. More specifically, the beginning of the end of the Batman.

He saw the possibility of it happening and wasn't able to avoid it. Falling in love with the last son of Krypton was his most terrible mistake, but not the last one, no.

Neither was the mistake the Dark Knight had planned it to be... but that he did not know.

 

"Please, Bruce, you must understand, I did this for you" the kryptonian had said when he murdered his children. "I did this because I love you".

And while it sounded horribly cruel, Bruce knew that was the truth. His most beloved ones had been taken from his world by a cold-blooded, stupidly-irrational and stubborn alien. When had he started to call him like that? Bruce thought Clark was the love of his life, the partner which whom he could finally be happy with... and then the worst happened.

But it was done, and nothing could change that. As Superman said himself, he was no human, no kyptonian, just Bruce Wayne's lover... and so, everything he had to do to redeem himself from his mistake, was kill Bruce Wayne.

 

His body was shaking once again. But it wasn't because of fear, shock, anger or excitement, but for all of them, at the same time. He had felt it before, Batman was sure, but this time the shaking would not leave him. He was extremely angry; he feared what he would have to -or already had- become; Bruce was partly still in shock because of what his lover had become, but mostly, Batman was excited for what was yet to come.

Heh, it was just his entire body shaking, he could live with that.

"Everyone fights you with Kryptonite".

His son once said to his loved one.

"I'd use magic".

There's something only a few people know... no, knew, when they were alive. Bruce had returned to Zatara's side more than willing to learn. To learn one thing and one thing only.

"I'd draw a circle on the ground, then a pointy star. Chat with some demon. Blah, blah, blah, my soul. Blah, blah, blah. Prest-o change-o, abracadabra, you're dead."

But killing the Man of Tomorrow couldn't be possible by the only means of Zatara's magic spell. He needed a demon, as his own son once pointed, and with the help of a surprisely overwhelmed Hellblazer, the deed was done.

So he stood, his body betraying him and not making it possibleto remain still as he wasn't able to control it very well,not with his now habitual shaking along with some random and uncontrollable twitches on his face. The most notorious one being the random rise of the corners of his mouth, twisting his lips just enough to form some sort of smile.

Meanwhile, The Superman was bent in pain, knees to the ground and hands and nails scratching the air desperately trying to remove what was irremovable. In reality it was slowly killing him.

Kal-El looked at the man in front of him, terrorized like never before at the look of him. Once again, he saw how the love for him that once existed in Bruce's heart was completely gone, but this time, emptiness and coldness wasn't the only thing there. Kal-El saw joy. Desperate as he was, he tried to reach him with the power no one could ever hope to remove from Superman: love.

"Bruce, please, you're killing me. Stop this, and we'll work this out. Please, I love you."

The twitch on Batman's face sharpened, which lead to a better-shaped smile. Seconds later though, he forced it to disappear from his face and frowned.

He was losing the little control he still had left.

The Bat leaned towards the Man of Steel to take a closer look at his misery, and finally spoke.

"No... yes, and... again, no" he spoke slowly, as he were talking to a little, dumb child "No, Bruce is not here anymore; yes, I am killing you and again, no. You do not love me. You loved the man I used to be, if that could ever have been called love." The man allowed himself a little laugh "Heh, Superman, you're insane!"

The kryptonian was clinging to the profound love he felt for Bruce, but with that bizarre image of the Batman he had now, he started to feel more and more hopeless.

If not by love, then he would get out of this by force. Heat vision, strength, flight, even his solar flare... but it was pointless, he could not use any of his powers.

"You are defeated" said Batman, at the same time that Kal thought it. "You see, I..."

The Bat looked like he was having an internal fight with himself. Besides the shaking that had never subsided as if his temperature was at zero degrees, his face couldn't stay straight.

"You see, the real problem is that I loved you. I loved you the way I hadn't loved anyone ever in my entire life. I loved you to the point that I was terrified but careless at the same time. I was with you, why should I fear anything? I had a God at my side, what could go wrong?"

The Bat looked far into the horizon, with an unnatural and twisted smile on his face that was definitely not his.

"Everything went wrong. And I knew it, Kal. I knew it all since the very beginning yet still remained in denial. I was too blinded by our love and preferred to look the other way , while you... while you were becoming this".

The man casting the spell to kill him looked at him again with disgust clearly reflected in his eyes. Superman understood nothing, thinking someone else had taken over his beloved Bruce.

"I loved you with all Bruce Thomas Wayne ever had... I ignored every single instinct, every fiber on my body that was telling me not to, but I gave in... I fell irredeemably in love with you." He made a long pause in which his expression changed again, looking desperate and... in pain. "But then you became what I once feared the most. You stopped being the man I loved, you stopped being a human at all. You killed my sons so that I wouldn't have to worry about them getting killed. You killed dozens of people in my name, in the name of our love. And I knew then that I couldn't love you anymore, how was I supposed to do that? Clark wasn't there anymore. You're not Clark. You killed him when you murdered my sons... and so I had to kill Bruce."

Kal-El's heartbeat grew weaker by the minute; he was divided between in his dying self and trying to make sense out of what his lover was saying but he couldn't understand. A rush of emotions took over the former Superman, as he desperately tried to stay focused, to stay alive and reach up to his lover.

"You should know, Clark" the Batman spoke, finally sounding like himself again "You should know that if I ever made this decision, it would be for good".

Tears came down the kryptonian's eyes as he realized he was almost out of life, still not comprehending why would the love of his life would end up like this.

"Bruce..."

He tried to reach towards his lover who at first dodged him annoyed, but then a second later got on his knees and caught Clark's face with his hands.

"No, no" he urged "You must understand. You must understand why I am killing you. You see, I needed to fix you. I needed to redeem my mistake, I had to save the world from you, from us. It would be safer now, without us..."

"Bruce..." before his final breath, Clark whispered "I love you, Bruce"

Furious, the Bat held tight onto the corpse and then threw it to the ground, laughing and crying hysterically as his pain was finally over.

"I needed to save you from yourself , and I had to erase you from my world as I couldn't watch this twisted version of you... and didn't want you to see what I would also become."

Bruce's last sane thought vanished as the laughing Batman was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this... did you like it? Any comment, even if you didn't, would be much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you guys think? This is my first fanfiction written in english, and I tried to make this as deep and shocking as possible. This was originally thought as a OneShot but after some time I came up with a second part that I actually thing fits pretty well.
> 
> Also... is there any wait to put pictures in here? or links to pictures? This was all inspired in 3 fanarts I found and wanted to show you all. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this! See you next chapter!


End file.
